powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Unity of the Hyper and Mega sides of Yellow
The Unity of the Hyper and Mega sides of Yellow is a crossover special between Power Rangers MegaForce and Power Rangers HyperForce - The Next Generation. Synopsis Two Yellow Rangers cross paths and team up for the first time when the HyperForce Rangers’ foe Jynx swipes the Ranger Keys from The MegaForce Rangers Prompting 2 PR Teams to join forces to stop her. MegaForce Rangers HyperForce Rangers Storyline At the Time Force Academy Yuki Nasegawa the HyperForce Yellow Ranger is practicing his advanced martial arts as many students at the Academy consider him the most respected combatable fighter they ever seen. Yuki became a Power Ranger after Jett the original HyperForce Yellow left the team. While Gia the MegaForce Yellow Ranger was planning a date with Jake the Black and Green Ranger then Jynx of the Neo-Technos arrives at the time to launch the attack and captures Jake along with the other MegaForce Rangers forcing Gia to use her Trans Pod Dimension Device given to her by the Time Force Rangers. And she and Yuki meet for the first time and team up to save the MegaForce Rangers. Act I With the MegaForce Rangers (Bar Gia) Captured Gia, the MegaForce Yellow Ranger uses her Transport Device given to her by the Time Force Rangers to get some help and she goes to the HyperForce World where the HyperForce Rangers are based in at the Time Force Academy and meets her distant successor Yuki for the first time. Gia Wow this quite astonishing. This is the HyperForce World. Yuki Excuse me miss are you loss? Gia (turns around) Actually I’m not I just dropping by. Yuki Welcome Gia! Gia Wait how do you know my name? Yuki Are you kidding me? You are the MegaForce Yellow Ranger of the MegaForce Rangers. You guys are astonishing. Gia Tommy told me that here in the HyperForce World there are a group of Rangers here. Yuki That’s correct. Gia I need to find them Yuki You don’t have to look any further you are looking at him. Gia You are the Yellow Ranger of the HyperForce Rangers? Yuki That’s Right I’m Yukinojo Nasegawa the HyperForce Yellow Ranger but please call me Yuki. Gia Nice to meet you Yuki. Have you met Tommy Oliver? Yuki I sure did the HyperForce Rangers and I were needed in your dimension the Prime Ranger universe against Goldar we prefer calling Tommy Dr. Tommy. Gia I never thought I say this but have you heard of a freak called Jynx. Yuki I have is she alive? Gia Yes! She attacked my school and capture the other Mega Rangers in the process I have to save them. Yuki Jynx is a mean witch cold as ice. This is Bad News but I will contact the others to meet me in the Prime Dimension. I’ll send the coordinates to Captain Scotts. Gia You mean the Pink Time Force Ranger. Yuki That’s right she’s our mentor. Gia Great! (XBorgs Appear) Yuki let me take a wild guess, XBorgs Gia Exactly, these borg brains don't run out even after we defeated them Yuki Well let speed things up a notch Gia With pleasure Both (Hi-Fives) It’s Morphin Time! Gia GO GO MegaForce! Yuki GO GO HyperForce! Act II The Two Yellow Rangers pursue Jynx and the other HyperForce Rangers have also joined them as well. Jynx Sounds like to me these Ranger Keys will make a perfect collection to conquer this planet Ha ha! Now the ultimate capturing the Earth plan will commence. (Outcomes Gia and Yuki Double kick) Gia and Yuki Hi YAH! Jynx (Falls down to the ground) I don’t believe this two Yellow Rangers. Yuki I beat you before and I will beat you again. Jynx This has nothing to do with you but it doesn’t matter now I have the Ranger Keys and this world will be mine (Laughs) Gia Sorry to spoil your fun but you won’t capture our planet. Jynx We’ll see about that little Yellow Tiger Gia Did you just say little? Jynx Cyclobots! Let’s Spice things up Attack! Gia Check out some mellow yellow power Yuki Here comes one more (grunts) time put these Bot Brains in their place Crius Cannon FIRE! Jynx You FOOLS Get them! Yuki Hold still guys I get you out of this. Troy You’re Yuki HyperForce Yellow its honor to meet you. Yuki Same here! Emma You and the HyperForce Rangers are amazing. Yuki Thanks Emma but time is running out Jynx will strike any moment. This outta do it Hyper Force Blade Blaster FIRE! (Yellow Blast) Jynx NOOO! They escape Gia Guys! Troy Gia were ok Noah We’re ready to join this battle Jake Anyone wanting to bail out now it’s the right time. Act III The MegaForce and HyperForce Rangers join forces Jynx You may have escape but the other Ranger Keys are still mine. Gia Those Ranger Keys are not yours and we will get em back from you creeps Jynx Rubbish little Yellow Tiger you Power Brats are no match against my squad Yuki Either way Jynx you’re still outnumbered and we will bring you into justice. Darren And our odds has just got better (HyperForce Rangers arrived) Jynx Cyclobots fire your weapons! Darren Chronos Blasters up and FIRE! (Ranger Color Blast) Jynx NOOOOOO! Darren Ready Guys Lisa, Silo and Naya Ready! Darren It’s Morphin Time! (Hyper Cards inserted into their HyperForce Morphers) All GO GO HyperForce! Darren HI YAH Lisa Ki-YAH! Silo Yah! Naya YAH! (Flip and Landed to the surface) Lisa We’ve heard from Captain Scotts that you guys can use some help Yuki Perfect timing guys especially you Lisa There’s no other place I rather been there here with you Yuki Gia (To the MegaForce Rangers) You guys ready to join the party Troy You bet; it’s Morphin Time! (Power Cards inserted in their Gosei Morphers) Troy, Emma, Jake and Noah GO GO MegaForce! HA! Roll Call MegaForce Troy Fury of the Dragon MegaForce Red! Emma Flames of the Phoenix MegaForce Pink! Jake Venom of the Snake MegaForce Black! Gia Claw of the Tiger MegaForce Yellow! Noah Bite of the Shark MegaForce Blue! Troy Earth Defenders, Never Surrender Rangers Power Rangers MegaForce! Roll call HyperForce Darren With the Roar of the Lion HyperForce Red Ranger! Naya With the Fire of the Phoenix HyperForce Pink Ranger! Yuki With the Rage of the Ram HyperForce Yellow Ranger! Lisa With the Growl of the Cerebus HyperForce Black Ranger! Silo With the Waves of the Serpent HyperForce Blue Ranger! Rangers We join the power of the Titans! Power Rangers HyperForce! MegaForce and HyperForce Rangers united Rangers Forever, Defend it together! Jynx I’m not gonna stand for this Cyclobots Attack! Troy and Darren Let’s Do it Rangers! MegaForce and HyperForce Rangers Right! Act IV The Rangers teams split into two to match their Ranger colors to battle the Cyclobots. Emma and Naya (Grunts) Naya Hyperion Scythe! HA! Emma Phoenix Shot! Naya Nice one Emma! Emma Thanks Jake and Lisa (Grunts) (Cyclobots Fire blast) Lisa Coeus Axe! You’re Turn Jake Jake I show em Snake Axe! Noah and Silo (Grunts) Silo Oceanus Blades! Yah! Let’s give em a big splash you’re up Noah! Noah Thanks Silo! Shark Bow gun! Gia and Yuki (Grunts) Yuki Time to blast these Bots Crius Hammer! Kya! Go for it Gia! Gia Thanks Yuki time to take it to the next level. Tiger Claw Yah! Troy and Darren (Grunts) Darren Iapetus Blaster! Troy Dragon Sword! Darren Nice one Troy! Troy Thanks Darren! (Rangers form Double Blast group by combining their cannon) Troy Let’s bring em together MegaForce Rangers MegaForce Blaster! Dynamic Victory Charge! HyperForce Rangers Vortex Cannon, FIRE! Jynx NOOO! Curse you Power Rangers! (Dies along with the Cyclobots) All POWER RANGERS! Act V The MegaForce and HyperForce Rangers part ways and say goodbye. Captain Scotts Rangers you did a great job well done! Darren Thanks Captain but it was Yuki and Gia who did the hard work Troy I agree you two really save the day Lisa I’m proud of you Yuki (peck on the check) Yuki (Chuckles) Gosh thanks its honor to fight alongside of you Gia Gia No Yuki the honor is all of mine. Lisa you and him Lisa That’s Right we are a couple. Jake We can relate (Gia snuggles to him) Darren We’re on our way back Captain we have the Transpod. Captain Scotts See you soon Rangers goodbye MegaForce Rangers and may the power protect you. Troy Goodbye guys have a safe trip home Darren Thanks Troy see you all again soon Naya Bye Emma Emma Bye Naya thanks Noah See ya Silo Silo Take Care Noah Lisa Goodbye Jake be good to Gia Jake Bye Lisa I will Yuki Bye Gia till we meet again Gia Till we meet again Yuki bye (HyperForce Rangers go home to their dimension) Troy Come on guys let’s go home. (The MegaForce Rangers also went home to celebrate their victories while the HyperForce Rangers celebrate theirs as well at the Time Force Academy the Rangers knew that they will meet up again someday. The mission of the Power Rangers continues and the Power lives on) Category:Power Rangers Crossover Specials Category:Starlina